


Show me your fangs

by moonmacaron



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sougo likes Tamakis teeth, that's it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmacaron/pseuds/moonmacaron
Summary: Sougo finds himself having a particular fixation with Tamaki, but how do you admit to something so... Strange?
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	Show me your fangs

Sometimes, Sougo felt like a pervert.

That isn’t to say that was… A completely abnormal feeling for him. When fanboy-ish tendencies get too extreme and he goes overboard with admiration and idolization, something that he’s become more aware of over the years. If only because his friends would point it out from time to time. Ever supportive, if a bit judgemental of how far Sougo would go for his idols. How many nights had he spent thinking about the various members of TRIGGER in particular… But that was neither here nor there. The case is different from his “normal'' perverse feelings. 

Abnormal wasn’t a word for these feelings, either. After all, Tamaki was the source of his perverted thoughts. Of course, that was to be expected. They had been dating for a couple of weeks now, and pinning after each other [if albeit unknowingly from both parties] for years. Tamaki was an exceedingly attractive guy, after all. Tall, handsome and the strong body of a dancer, but none of that made his heart pound and his chest feel tight like…

His teeth.

It was strange. Of all things that Sougo would have found an obsession with, it was his particularly sharp canines. It reminded him of Momo’s in a way, but on Tamaki… It hit him differently. After the two had finally started dating, it was one of those things that Sougo had become increasingly aware of. When he’s talking and they would just barely poke out. When he was eating, about to take a big bite of pudding, or when he would drag his tongue across his teeth after the snack. His tongue barely brushed past them as their kisses became heated, or the way they would nip lightly at his lips or his skin as it continued.

It would leave his mouth dry and body aching. He wanted to touch them, to drag the pad of his thumb across his teeth and see if they were as sharp as they appeared. He wanted to feel his mouth against his neck, his shoulder, anywhere he could. Teeth pressing down until he’s leaving marks of them into his skin. The fantasies are invasive enough to make Sougo become lost in the possibilities while sitting across from his boyfriend. 

‘It’s not like I can just tell him about this… How would I even bring it up? Maybe when we’re drunk? No… I would never shut up about it. Subtly doesn’t work with Tamaki either… Maybe I should just….`

“Sou-chan? Hey- Sou-chan you alive?”

Sougo blinks out of his thoughts when he feels a hand, Tamaki’s, repeatedly patting his cheek. Having not realized he spaced out was enough to make his cheeks flush pink, bringing his hand up to wave nonchalantly in front of his face. 

“I was just thinking about something. It’s nothing.” He chooses to ignore the way Tamaki squinted his eyes in disbelief at him, leaning across the table to get just a bit closer. “Really.” That seemed to satiate Tamaki enough for him to sit back in his chair with a ‘hmph’, his arms crossing over his broad chest. 

“I don’t know Sou-chan. You’ve been real spacey lately. You have to tell me if something’s wrong.I’m stupid, remember?” Communication was important to both of them, and the fact that Sougo was keeping this little secret hidden was… Really breaking that trust they had between them. Even if it wasn’t as big of a deal as Sougo was making it out to be, Tamaki still deserved to know about what has been consuming his thoughts as of late. 

Surely Tamaki would understand, even if he was judgemental towards Sougo’s particular fixation. Right? After taking a slow breath as he collects his thoughts, of how he was going to explain this to him, he turns his attention completely on Tamaki. Unsure, but it was best to keep this from lingering in his mind any longer.

“I like your teeth.” Too on the nose, and the moment he says it, Sougo wants to kill himself for saying something like that so bluntly. Tamaki had issues with subtlety, but maybe this was too much. “I ah- I mean.” There was no skirting around this, and now that it was out in the open, all he could do was gauge the younger idol’s reaction. 

Confused, as though he was in disbelief of what he just heard before a look of surprise replaces it. “My teeth?” He repeats it, as though it was the silliest thing he’s ever heard. Even bringing a hand up to his mouth, poking a canine with his finger, looking down towards his mouth. “There isn’t anything special about them Sou-chan.” He doesn’t sound as judgemental as he does perplexed, eyebrows knitted in thought. 

“Yes, they are. It might sound strange but… I think they’re… Fascinating? I find myself looking at them more than I reasonably should.” 

“So, what. You want to like, touch them or something? That’s pretty weird.” Before Sougo has the chance to explain himself further, Tamaki is standing up from his chair and walking towards him. Without a moment's hesitation, the blue-haired idol is opening his mouth with a loud ‘bwah’, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. He even has the audacity to wrap an arm around Sougo to reel him in closer, and he could feel beads of sweat rolling down his face. 

“Go ahead.”

He was speechless. One hand raised as though ready to make that move to put his fingers in Tamaki’s mouth, but caught nervous. Trembling. Enough time had passed for Tamaki to open his eyes and look down at him. Expectant, but not forcing him to move forward. It’s what he wanted, right? Why was he so nervous about doing something as simple as touching someone’s teeth. Unorthodox, weird. Of course, he was nervous. Sougo takes another breath to try and soothe away his nerves before he’s bringing both hands up, both hands cupping the sides of his boyfriend, and his thumbs pulling up his lower lip. All done without a sense of emergency, savoring the slow drag of his thumb against sharp canines. Across the surface, before he lets his thumb catch under the sharpness of them. It’s enough to have his breath hitch, and enough to lower his hands to Tamaki’s broad shoulders instead before he gets too carried away.

“Thank you.”

Sougo still felt like a pervert for his interest, but… At least Tamaki seemed open to indulge him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything related to fanfics in a hot minute, but drabbles are always fun to write! Happy MEZZO" day!
> 
> For @kkamihime on twitter!


End file.
